1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention disclosed herein is directed to cable storage devices and more particularly to multi-cable storage and retrieval devices.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
In the prior art, cables were simply thrown intermingled into a large container, or coiled up by hand or on to separate cord reels. Other methods included tying the cables together and retrieving as one large coil. The disadvantages to coiling cables by hand are that the cables often will become knotted or in some other way hard to uncoil. The process can become very strenuous with long lengths or large diameter cables. Cold weather can also make the task of coiling the cable by hand nearly impossible.
The use of separate reels for dispensing several cables also has drawbacks. One is the need to repeat the operation for each cable. A second drawback is that reels leave the cable exposed to the environment which decreases the cables expected life.
The method of coiling cables when tied together introduces a drawback when one of the cables has to be replaced.
There is a need in the prior art for a device which can dispense and retract multiple cables of various diameters into a container that is ready for shipping or storage.